Titanium
by MidnightResWri
Summary: A song-fic to David Guetta's "Titanium". Danny is fighting Vlad and refuses to give up. He can handle his parent's hatred for Phantom. He chose this. He is the hero. He is Titanium. One-shot


**A/N:** So I had a song-fic jumping around in my head ever since I listened to "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia. So, hope you enjoy. This is Pre-Season 3, should anyone be wondering. I wanted to get this done for my birthday, but missed it by a day, darn it. Well, that's okay, right? Better late than never.

Lyrics centered and in italics.

**Disclaimer: **No part of this is of my own creation except for the stringing the words into phrases. Nothing of Danny Phantom and anything related to that show is mine. Likewise for the song "Titanium."

* * *

><p><strong>Titanium<strong>

By MidnightResWri

* * *

><p>Danny hovered over Amity Park with a glare in his eyes. Across from him floated Plasmius, readying ectoshots in his hands. The young half-ghost shot forward towards his enemy, dodging the attacks fired at him. His legs had become the ghostly tail as he increased his speed. His hands glowed with ethereal green as he concentrated his ghostly strength into them. Plasmius created a shield at the last second. Too late for the hybrid to dodge. Danny collided with the solid energy construct.<p>

"Honestly, when will you learn, Daniel, that you're no match for me?" The older hybrid sneered.

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

The teenager rubbed his head as he jumped back, firing a few ectoshots of his own. "Shut up, Plasmius! When have you ever won against me?"

His opponent didn't even have to dodge, using the same shield that stopped Danny to block the blasts. It infuriated the younger halfa. He charged a stronger ectoshot in his palm, wanting nothing more than to shatter the smirk planted on his archenemy's face.

He held the power back, letting it build around his hand until it hurt to keep it in one place. Danny still didn't let it loose. He held that palm close to his chest as he flew in an almost dizzying pattern in the sky. He drew closer and further away from his enemy as pink attacks flew towards him at speeds he nearly couldn't dodge.

Vlad disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, deciding to end this little game of target practice. He placed himself directly in Danny's flight path and grabbed for the boy's neck. He succeeded, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and back from catching the once speeding ghost boy. "I am growing weary of this ploy of yours, boy," he commented.

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

"Yeah," said Danny. His neck had almost snapped from the sudden stop. He was glad he was in his ghost from. The energy crackled with so much energy built up in one spot. The boy grimaced. "Me too." He forced a grin on his lips at his foe and raised his hand and then released the concentrated force.

The resulting explosion sent both hybrids flying out of control away from each other.

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Danny hit the side of a nearby building, hitting his head hard on the now crumbling brick. His burned hand smacked the brick before he knew what happened. He cried out from the pain dancing up and down his arm.

Plasmius was the first to recover. At first, he looked stunned that so much power had come from Danny. A flash of fury danced in his eyes and then mirth. A portion of his hair had been burned away and his tunic and cape were in tatters. But he didn't care. "That was a good move, little badger," he laughed. "A fine distraction. I had forgotten about that blast."

Danny stared at his enemy. He clenched his hands into fists and regretted it instantly. His right glove was completely gone. The hand a bloody mess. The burns were already healing, but even with his quick regenerative abilities, it would take a day to repair completely. His head throbbed in a steady pulse, matching the flow of his ectoplasm.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

But he wouldn't give up this battle. Should he fall, Plasmius would have a free shot at his father. He pushed away his pain and sped toward Plasmius, firing more ectoshots with his good hand.

Vlad duplicated himself three times. Each new duplicate looked as bad or worse than the original. Danny thought it might have something to do with how bad the original was off. Or maybe not. He never quite got the trick of duplicates.

The duplicates dispersed, surrounding the young hybrid with their own cruel leers. Each held a construct of ectoplasmic energy. Danny swallowed a lump in his throat.

He felt a rope snake its way around his ankle. The duplicate pulled it taught, dragging the boy down and towards it. The other duplicates pounded Danny with their own weapons of choice: a mallet and a baseball bat. They kept pace with the young hybrid, swinging their constructs with precision the halfa would have marveled at had he not been their target. He felt something crack in his torso and decided it had been a rib or two.

He managed to land a few hits himself during his brief disorientation. The duplicate with the mallet had even blinked out of existence thanks to his lucky shots.

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

The Plasmius with the bat withdrew his onslaught for a moment as the other began to swing Danny around in a wide circle. The boy couldn't hold back another cry of pain as his body spun. Then the tugging on his ankle disappeared and he sailed into the ground face first.

He managed to turn his body around in time for his back to catch the blunt of the blow. Out of the corner of his eyes, Danny saw clods of dirt flying around him. There was a pressure at his back that kept building. It took him a few seconds to realize he was digging into the earth and it was slowing down his speed. He lay still on the new pile of dirt, working up the strength to move again. At least, he mused, it wasn't concrete Plasmius had aimed for.

_Cut me down, but it's you who had further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love,_

The vampire-like ghost lowered himself on the ground. He paused a moment to examine the now struggling younger hybrid. The boy was bleeding more green than he had in their earlier battles. The ectoplasm soaked the dirt he'd been laying on. It dripped down his arms, running down his legs. The earth seemed to reject his life blood, as it stayed above ground, pooling at Danny's feet.

The older hybrid ignored the small pang of remorse and began to stalk toward his enemy. His remaining duplicates flanked him. "How do you manage to stay on your feet against me, little badger?" He asked.

Danny glared at the other. His good hand raised into a fist. He needed more time to recover. He knew he couldn't handle three at the same time. Not in his condition. His options looked slim.

He disappeared from view and took off into the air. Danny wouldn't leave the battlefield. He couldn't leave the battlefield. Too much could go wrong if he did.

Plasmius knew that, too. He sent his duplicates to search for the now invisible halfa. "Show yourself, Daniel," he called. "You can't hide for long. You're too weak."

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

"Ah, but there's where your wrong," Danny's voice whispered from behind the original Vlad. The man turned around, lashing out with a pink ray. It hit the corner of a nearby building. Brick fell into a pile, revealing the built in frame, now scorched from the blast.

"Daniel," Vlad warned, his red eyes narrowing as he looked around, feeling for Daniel's ecto-signature.

A duplicate faded out of existence. The memory of an ectoshot to the back remained. Both Plasmius and his remaining duplicate fired another shot at the now empty space. The blasts collided, canceling one another out. When the smoke cleared, the two were greeted with a chuckle. "Can't hit what you can't see can you, fruit loop?"

The taunt bristled his last nerve. "You're looking too hard," another whisper. Somewhere to his left.

Plasmius reintegrated the last remaining duplicate, renewing some of his own energy along with it. He could now sense the younger hybrid's signature with more precision. He smirked and fired one last shot.

A cry of shock and pain filled the nearly silent night. The white-haired ghost child faded back into view. He struggled to get up once again, slipping in his own ectoplasm. Danny still had another trick up his sleeve that would swing him a close victory. But at a cost he didn't know if he was willing to pay.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Plasmius closed the distance between them and lifted the boy by the front of his tattered suit. "Will you not, for once in your life, cease this stubbornness?" asked the man, frowning. "Submit to me, and I will settle for merely humiliating that ape you call 'father.'"

The boy forced his head to be level. He gathered as much saliva as he could and spat at Vlad's face. The man would never win. He would never get what he wants. Not while Danny placed himself in the way of the prize. Even if that prize included him.

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

In response, Plasmius scowled and sent a light charge through the boy's system. Though it was weak, Danny had been beaten so much already, the electricity tore through his system, eliciting a feral scream that tore at his vocal cords.

Lights from the nearby buildings and from those farther away from the fight flicked on. There were a few open windows now. Some people trying to see which ghosts were fighting. There were a few panicked outbursts. But they could not be heard from the cry that stole the night's calm.

The electricity stopped. Phantom whimpered, but fought through the pain and managed to fire another ectoshot.

_I am titanium_

It was weak. But it hit it's target. Danny was dropped to the ground. He resisted the instinct to fold in on himself and forced himself to stand. He wavered where he stood, but he kept his ground. There were a few onlookers approaching. There was a vehicle on a crash course to the place of the fight.

Both hybrids knew who would be coming. It was no longer a fight of strength. It became a game of chicken.

_I am titanium_

A familiar RV screeched to a halt by the two ghosts. The doors opened and the couple in blue and orange hazmat suits jumped out with weapons charging.

_Stone-hard, machine guns, firing at the ones who run_

Plasmius snarled and shot a glance toward Danny. He could end the life of the main thorn in his side, Jack Fenton, right then and there. Yet he never wanted to do it in front of the woman he swore he loved. The man hesitated. Should he take the golden opportunity? He knew the consequences of taking that action. He cast the young ghost a smirk.

Plasmius fled into the sky. A hail of blasts from the guns following after. "Get back here you protoplasmic scum," yelled Maddie Fenton. Her shots were the most well-aimed and were compensating for her husband's. She made sure to fire rounds that would draw the ghosts into Jack Fenton's apparent range.

_Stone-hard, loves bulletproof glass_

The older ghost had disappeared from view, either having teleported away or making himself invisible. The ghost hunters muttered their discontent until their eyes fell upon the younger hybrid, trying to keep himself standing.

He swallowed another lump. He had to get out of there before his parents could aim their guns at him. They'd have a better time capturing him in the state he was in.

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

He took off to the sky, slower than his enemy. Danny needed to get back home to patch himself up.

Danny managed to dodge a few of the shots aimed at him. He forced their hate-filled words out of his mind as he flew off to home. Ectoshots hit him before he was out of their range. He fought back the transformation that would force him into his human form. He would lose consciousness for sure if he allowed that to happen. He gritted his teeth against the pain and remained as his alter ego.

A trail of green followed after him as he escaped another close capture.

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won't fall, I am titanium_

He held his breath the moment he slipped into his room. The ectoplasm he had shed would fade in time, he knew. He phased through the walls into the bathroom. The cool rings washed over him. He no longer bled green. His burned hand had already stopped bleeding. His various wounds were healing.

School would be hell the next day, he knew. Danny pulled out the first aid kit and carefully peeled off his now bloody t-shirt. But suffering a few minor bruises would be nothing. He would always remember the pain from his ghost battles. He would remember they were always worse than the petty punches his classmates gave him.

He tried to smile and, instead, grimaced. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. It hurt to do anything.

But he had decided. This was his job. His duty. His secret.

No one might not appreciate him or see what he does. But that was fine. He would just fight through each new pain. Fight through the blasts and the traps. The plots and the hateful words spoken in ignorance. He would be fine. He was the hero.

_I am titanium_


End file.
